1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for identifying information. More particularly, a novel method for identifying the integrity of information forming at least one of a: single sentence, single phrase, multiple sentences, multiple phrase, information not forming a sentence and not forming a phrase.
2. Description of Related Art
The Revolution of the computer and the digital age are accountable for a series of inventions, communications and the transfer of knowledge including the storage of large amounts of valuable data upon which humanity sustains its progress. Many new scientific disciplines like Computational Linguistics and Natural Language Processing are born to study and understand some of the communication mediums such as natural languages. Regarded Intranets and Internet are built to distribute the valuable communication and knowledge to serve the specific information needs of millions of people every day. In particular, search engines are in charge of retrieving and delivering millions of documents to fulfill the specific needs of millions of people. However, current search technologies fail to effectively identify if a given data corpus such as a query is conceptually and/or grammatically coherent to enable the machine or engine the capacity to focus its search, behavior and therefore quality of data being retrieved. For example, a properly formed query such as “Mary ran quickly and cried” should only retrieve those websites discussing wherein “Mary” is the person who is “crying and running quickly;” however, another query such as “cry ran Mary” which does not form a proper sentence, should imply its search engine to behave or act appropriately or according to its query thus retrieving documents simply comprising the words “cry,” “ran” and “Mary.” As a result, the search engine, or other, can modify its behavior and/or search methodology to inherently and more intuitively match that its query or user.
In view of the present shortcomings, the present invention distinguishes over the prior art by providing heretofore a more compelling and effective method for identifying the conceptual and/or grammatical consistency of a data corpus such as a query to optionally manipulate the search behavior or protocols of a search engine and thus better match its user and/or query consistency while providing additional unknown, unsolved and unrecognized advantages as described in the following summary.